


Living Proof

by Nicky_Gabriel



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Post-Dark of the Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky_Gabriel/pseuds/Nicky_Gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything ended one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful, incredible and amazing masterpiece: [ Transformers movie - ironhide & lennox](http://goddessmechanic.deviantart.com/art/Transformers-movie-Ironhide-258050689) by [ GoddessMechanic](http://goddessmechanic.deviantart.com/). It’s PERFECT!

*

The world as Lennox knew had ended. He walked slowly toward the Autobots, through the ashes Sentinel’s betrayal left in Chicago, trying to numb the pain in his soul. Everything ended one way or another.

“Is there something that lasts?” he asked when he reached the place where Ironhide was standing – a living proof of Ratchet’s medical skills – certain the warrior would know the answer. He had lived longer than life on Earth existed.

“Yeah, there is.” Ironhide didn’t hesitate for even a nanosecond with his admission.

“Wars?” Lennox touched one of Ironhide’s cannons.

“No.” Ironhide looked at Ratchet. “Love.”

 

*


End file.
